


Supporting Actor

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh my god I googled so much about The Emmys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee have an ongoing promise that they'll come out publicly if one of them ever wins a BIG award.  Richard only took the bet because he was convinced it would never happen.  Then, he gets a nomination for Hannibal and has to decide if he can actually be true to his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know I never beta this stuff, right? Srsly Srry.

“Morning.”  Richard said.  He wasn’t expecting Lee to be up.  They’d been on opposite schedules the last few days, and Richard figured that Lee would be snug as a bug in a rug, burrowed in their big warm bed for at least another few hours. But he came back from a brisk run, and there Lee was up, dressed (well.. in sweatpants) and happily scrolling through his iPad.   
  
“Morning.”  He said as he jumped up and ran over to wrap his arms around Richard’s waist and pull him in for a big kiss.   
  
“What was that for?”  Richard asked. “Not that I’m complaining.”  Lee moved back to the couch to pick up his iPad again.  Richard walked over.  Once he’d had a taste of Lee’s attention, all he wanted was more.  Lee passed over the tablet as soon as Richard sat down.    
  
“Emmy nominations came out today.”  Lee said.  Richard looked down.  He looked back up at Lee, a little unsure of what he was reading.  Then he looked back down again.   
  
How the bloody hell had his name ended up on that list?  
  
“Wow.  That's...That’s my name under Best Supporting Actor.”   
  
“That it is.”  
  
“But I don’t see yours under Lead.”  Lee laughed.   
  
“Well, duh.”  Richard looked at him.  Like Lee didn’t deserve an Emmy?  Bull shit.  He bloody well deserved a lot more if they were going around nominating the likes of him.  “Oh, Richard.  Don’t sully this moment being grumpy about my obvious injustice.”    
  
Lee was mostly joking.  Halt and Catch Fire was the most fun he’d ever had on TV (Don’t tell Bryan Fuller.)  He was just happy that the show had gotten what it deserved- a nomination for Best Drama.    
  
“I can’t help myself.  You’re talented.  You should be recognized for that.” Lee wrapped his hands around Richard’s neck.    
  
“So are you.  Let yourself have this minute, Richard.  Then, when you’re done, you can tell me how talented I am.” 

Lee pulled him in for a kiss that Richard was happy to enjoy. He noticed that his phone was buzzing off the hook, but as he reached for it, Lee grabbed his hand and smiled.   
  
“I’m sure you’re going have about a million congratulations messages to respond to... but give me a few minutes to congratulate you properly first.”  Lee said, sliding off the couch between Richard’s legs.   
  
“Lee, you’re crazy.” Richard told him as he began to pull down the sweats Richard was wearing.

  
“You’ll have to be more specific about how I'm crazy.” Lee said as he wrapped his hand around Richard’s quickly hardening cock.   
  
“You do not want to do what you’re thinking of doing.”  Richard warned with Lee’s mouth hovering mere inches from his tip.   
  
“You worry too much, Richard.” He said, then dove in, taking him down quickly if not ceremoniously.    
  
“You worry too little.. Ahhh.”  He didn’t really have the ability to string together words after that, but his mind annoyingly went back to a drunken conversation Lee and he had had months ago.

  
  
_ **Five Months Earlier** _

  
  
“Richard?” 

They were in bed.  They were spent and they were drunk and Richard was so satisfied, and so grateful to be in bed with the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on, Lee.   
  
“Yes?”    
  
“Do you think we’re missing anything?’   
  
“In what way?”   
  
“You know… The whole glass closet thing… do you think we’re missing something?”   
  
“I think we’re gaining something:  employment.”   
  
“It’s not 1956 anymore, Rich.” Richard sat up.  He had to look at Mr. Private Lives are Private to make sure he was still in bed with his soul mate.   
  
“You’re not honestly trying to say that people don’t take that into consideration.  Especially for you.”   
  
“Why especially for me?”   
  
“Because you’re a leading man, Lee.  You can’t go around shagging me out in public and thinking that everyone who’s pretending you’re their lover isn’t going to take notice.”   
  
There’s a silence on the other end of the bed, Lee’s lips are curled up into a grin and Richard has to wave his hands around to bring him back to earth.   
  
“Sorry.  You just said shagging in public.  I got distracted.”   
  
“Of course you did.”   
  
“But, it’s not like everyone we love, everyone we work with, doesn’t already know.”   
  
“What are you getting at, Pace?”   
  
“I’m only saying… would it be such a bad thing if we just… you know… acted a little more normal about it?”   
  
“I didn’t realize we were acting abnormal Lee.”   
  
“Really?”  It wasn’t as bad as it used to be.  Richard had opened up a lot.  But there were still times, walking down the street, where he’d say he was cold and take his hand out of Lee’s for a pocket.  There were still people he would introduce Lee to, conveniently forgetting the words “my boyfriend.” And there was PDA. Or lack thereof.   
  
Lee knew he wasn’t crazy.  He saw couples all the time, kissing, hugging, holding each other.  New York streets could be pretty cold, especially when you could see a nice warm furnace of Northern perfection standing just too far away for you to embrace.   
  
“Lee, I appreciate where you’re going with this, but you have to be realistic.”   
  
“How am I being unrealistic?”  
  
“It’s one thing to be out when you’re Ian McKellen.  Or, if you’ve been out from the start.  But this sort of thing… you’ve got to be established before you can just go and out yourself.”    
  
Lee tried to think about what had made Zachary Quinto so established, and he came up blank.  Same with Neil Patrick Harris.  But it didn’t matter, did it?  Richard had no idea how talented he was, this was just one more instance where a little more self esteem would have gone a long way.   
  
“What makes you established that we don’t have?”   
  
“Olivier would be nice.”  Lee had been trying to help lick Richard’s wounds (among other things) for a while.   
  
“Ok, so if you get an Olivier, we can come out, professionally?”   
  
“I’m not going to get an Olivier.”   
  
“What about and Oscar?”  
  
“You’re more likely to get that than me.”   
  
“Ok, if I get an Oscar, we can come out.”   
  
“Sure, Lee.  Not to insult your talent- which one of the many things about you that is absolutely enormous- but I have a feeling you’re going to be waiting a while for that one, too.”   
  
“Emmy.”  Richard swallowed.  There was no way he was getting an Emmy.  Probably ever, but definitely not this year.  Lee, though…  He’d seen Halt and Catch Fire.  Even if he weren’t sleeping with one of the stars, he’d have been hooked thanks to the enigmatic lead, not just his good looks, but the soul he’d brought to a rather complex character who could have been played so one dimensionally cruel.    
  
There was some serious potential for an Emmy right there.  Richard looked into Lee’s eyes.  There was nothing he loved more in his entire life than Lee Grinner Pace, and though it was terrifying to think that anyone else in the world needed to know that, Richard took a deep breath and said,   
  
“Ok.”

  
_**Present Day** _

  
“You alright?”  Lee was standing up, smiling slyly and wiping his lip unnecessarily.  Richard quickly readjusted his pants.   
  
“Yes.  Of course.”  He smiled back at Lee. “Thank you.”  Lee took Richard by the hand and pulled him up.    
  
“You’re welcome.”  Lee gave him a peck on the lips.  “Let's go get you that shower.”  As Lee guided him into the shower, Richard smiled again.   
  
There was no way he was going to win that Emmy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Next Day_ **

 

Richard kind of hated going to his agent’s office.  She was bi coastal, bi continental, and frankly, the fact that she knew what city she was ever in was a miracle.  New York was not her home base, and every time Richard had a meeting with her, he felt rushed.  

 

But Annie was good.  Really fucking good.  He’d been working pretty happily since he’d made the switch once he’d moved to New York.  From a professional standpoint, Richard was happy with her.  And boy was Annie happy with him.  

 

“Richard!”  She yelled jovially, walking out of her office to greet him, wrapping her spindly arms around his neck and kissing him “European” Style (Or what she considered European Style at least) on both cheeks before wrapping her arm in his and pulling him back to her office.  

 

“Good to see you, Annie.”  He said.  She was still holding onto him,so he waited as patiently and politely as he could, for her to let go.  

 

“Not as good as it is to see you.”  She said, patting the beard on his cheek, but letting his arm free.  He sat down as she walked around to her side of the desk.  “Tell me what you’re thinking?”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“For campaigning.  What are you thinking of doing?”

 

“I’m not a politician, Annie.” 

 

“Of course you are.  Every actor is.” 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Listen, Richard, you’re old enough to handle this without kid gloves.  If you want that Emmy, we’re going to have to work for it.” 

 

“I thought my performance  _ was _ the work.”  Annie laughed.  She continued laughing.  She picked up a glass of water, took a gulp, and then laughed some more.

 

“Ok.  Good one.  Now let’s talk strategy.” 

 

**_Later that Night_ **

 

“Hey, baby.”  Lee was lounging on the couch.  Richard was jealous.  Why couldn’t Lee have gotten the nomination?  He would eat this shit up. 

 

No, he wouldn’t.  He would be just as miserable.  Richard would just rather be the one consoling him instead of actually doing it.  Richard threw a little selfish guilt onto the pile of grumpy he was carrying around. 

 

“Did you just call me baby?” Richard asked as he sat down on the couch, feeling Lee’s arms around his shoulders instantly relaxed him… a little at least.  

 

“You don’t like it?” 

 

“You’re just acting weird.” 

 

“I dunno… I’m kinda excited.” 

 

“About?” 

 

“You know… Coming out completely.” 

 

“Aren’t you the one who said the character should be what’s important, not the actor?” 

 

“What’s your point?” 

 

“My point is, how did you flip flop so quickly?” 

 

“Quickly?  You’re quoting me from  _ years _ ago.”

 

“But what changed?” There’s too long of a pause, and Richard knows that Lee knows something’s up.  

 

“I met you, Rich.” Richard knows what he’s going to say.  He also knows it’s going to make him look like an ass. 

 

“So?”

 

“So… I want the whole world to know I love you.  And I want them to know you love me, too.” 

 

And Richard  _ did _ love Lee.  With all of his heart.  He loved him with every fibre of his being.  He loved him so much he didn’t know how he could possibly love anything more, and then he’d wake up in the morning loving Lee even more, and being so ready and willing and excited to carry that love.  

 

“What if I don’t win though?” 

 

“Of course you’ll win.” 

 

“No, Lee, not of course.  There is a very real chance- a  _ huge _ chance- that I will not win this award.” 

 

“So?” 

 

“So… I don’t want you getting your hopes up for that.” 

 

“I think I should be the one who decides how high my hopes should go.” 

 

“But I don’t want to see you hurt, Lee.  I don’t want you to put so much on me, and then when I fail, I don’t want you to see that as…”

 

“As what?” 

 

“As me falling out of love.” 

 

“Are you falling out of love?” 

 

“Never.  But I don’t want you to think it.” 

 

“I don’t, Richard.”  Lee stood up.  He didn’t know where he was going.  Somewhere in the house, since he didn’t have shoes on.  “Just because you don’t have faith in yourself doesn’t mean I can’t.”  He chose a direction and walked into the kitchen to let Richard have a few minutes alone with his failure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just having a conversation in the comments with ReyhannaShan about being back and how wonderful it was to get inspired again. I really love this community because they're so welcoming and encouraging. We're a very tiny group, but I've written the majority of my fic here in RichLee because not a single person isn't a beautiful butterfly, bringing laughter and love into the world simply by existing (and commenting, lol) 
> 
> Namely, anon on tumblr who's inspired me, I'm sending you massive amounts of gratitude. Also, the rest of you who already commented even though it's only been up for less than a day. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Also, Also, two chapters today, which will hopefully make up for the fact that they're both pretty tiny.   
> (Sorry!)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two weeks later_ **

 

Lee moved from his very comfortable spot, lying on Richard’s chest while they watched TV.  

 

Things had gone back to normal relatively easily.  Richard had explained all the ins and outs of campaigning for an Emmy, how overwhelmed it made him feel, that he had no idea how he was ever going to do it and how he didn’t want to do it. 

 

Lee had held his hand, divied up the work into more manageable pieces, and become his taskmaster.  Which wasn’t easy when he was busy, but Lee was certain it was a worthwhile endeavor.  

 

He tried to ignore the nagging thought that Richard didn’t want to do the work because he didn’t want to win.  He tried to ignore the insecure thought that Richard didn’t want to win because he didn’t want the world to know about them.  He tried his very hardest to find a way to explain to Richard why something that was never important before, had suddenly become the thing he thought about every night before going to sleep.  But the words weren’t there, and there was no proof that Richard’s uneasiness to call everyone he’d ever worked with that had a vote or sway on a vote and “touch base” had to do with his personality, and aversion to phony phone calls.  

 

It was working, supporting him through this.  Richard wouldn’t be trying this hard if, somewhere deep down, he wasn’t hoping to win… if he didn’t want this as much as Lee did. 

 

Lee pulled himself out of his head for long enough to grab his phone from the coffee table.  

 

“Hey.”  He said.  

 

“Can I talk to Richard?”  Bryan said from the other side of the line. 

 

“Not even a “Nice to see you?”  Lee asked. 

 

“I can’t see you. This is a phone call.” 

 

“Wanna skype?” 

 

“You know how much I love seeing your beautiful face, but can I talk to Richard?” Lee hands the phone over. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“It’s Bryan.”  Richard looks confused, but takes the phone. 

 

“What do you need, Bryan?” 

 

“Not even a Hi first?”

 

“Why didn’t you just call me?”

 

“I did.  You didn’t answer.”  Richard looked over onto the coffee table where his phone normally sat.  He must have left it in the bedroom.  No wonder he was so relaxed. “Heard from someone that your chances are looking up.” 

 

“My chances?” 

 

“The Emmys.  Respectable sources are saying you’re a shoe in.”  Richard laughed.  

 

“Whatever you say, Bryan.” 

 

A shoe in?  There were two last season nominees (Alan Cumming and Jim Carter) Richard didn’t even deserve to be in this category.  He should have been in Guest Actor, but Bryan et al had put him up for Supporting none the less.  The fact that he even got a nomination after a stunt like that was absurd.  The thought that he could actually win… only a madman would think he had a shot. 

 

“I really think you have a shot.”  Bryan said.  “Whatever you’re doing, keep it up.” 

 

“Did you just call to brighten my day?” 

 

“You betcha.  If you think of anything we can do from this side, let me know.”  

 

“I’ll keep you updated.  Talk to you later.”  Richard hung up. 

 

“Noooo!”  Lee said as Richard handed him back his phone. “I was going to sing Bryan the Buffalo Bill song.”  Richard rolled his eyes.  Lee had uncovered inane musical based on Silence of the Lambs, and had been singing the tunes on and off for the past few months.  One  [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03FIqPk_rBM) , by Buffalo Bill, was especially perfect for mainstream consumption.  Well, according to Lee at least. 

 

“Then I suppose Bryan will have to thank me next time I see him.”

 

“You mean at the Emmys?”  

 

“Yeah… I guess I do.”  


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

“Lee?”  Richard didn’t see him in his first guess- the kitchen.  He dropped his keys in the dish on his way towards the bedroom, taking note of the fact that Lee wasn’t in the livingroom.  “Lee?”  He said, surprised not to find him in the bedroom, moving towards their walk in closet, which was empty. He walked into the bathroom.  “Lee, I was looking for you.”  Richard said as Lee walked out of the shower.  

 

“I didn’t know you were home.” 

 

“I just got here.”  

 

“I couldn’t hear you.”  Richard touched Lee’s dry hair.

 

“The shower wasn’t on.”  

 

“I was just about to start.  Care to join me.” 

 

“Our suit  fittings are in half an hour.” 

 

“That’s plenty of time.” Lee said with a smile. Richard kissed Lee. 

 

“Say that with a straight face, Marathon Man.” 

 

“I can make it fast.”  Lee says, Richard steps away. 

 

“I’ll test that out when we’re not in a rush.”  He says.  Lee pouts for a millisecond then starts the shower and closes the door too hard.  

 

Richard sighs, pulls off his shirt while kicking off his shoes, jumps out of his pants and opens the door. 

 

“Alright.  Remember, sprinting, not marathons.”  He warns, Lee turns around and pushes Richard against the back of the shower. 

 

**_45 minutes later_ **

 

Richard and Lee, hair still soaking, run out of their cab and into their tailor’s shop. 

 

“So sorry we’re late, Becca.”  Richard says.  Becca looks up at Lee whose smile always gives the giant dream boats away.  She smiles back at them. 

 

“No harm, no foul.”  She told Richard.  She points at Lee.  “I’m doing you first.”

 

Richard sits on one of the extremely comfortable seats in Becca’s reception.  She was a tiny woman, but she seemed to appreciate actual furniture.  Some tiny people seemed to think everyone could fit in their dollhouse furniture, an uncomfortable feeling Richard had experienced on too many occasions.  

 

He was the only other person in the shop, so he took advantage of the time to make yet another few calls. 

 

“Hey-o.”  Becca said, “Need your opinion.”  Richard looked up to look at Becca, then, Lee. 

 

His heart feel straight past his stomach and into his groin. 

 

“Oh, fuck me.”  Lee smiled.  This was a pretty standard reaction from Richard.  And Lee couldn’t get enough of it. 

 

“Good?”  He asked, just to be sure.  Richard stood up and turned to Becca. 

 

“Excuse me.”  He said, then he put his hand on the back of Lee’s neck, and pulled him down for a kiss that nearly brought  _ Becca _ to her knees.  Lee enjoyed it, ignoring the fact that the blinds were all closed, Becca was a friend, and the shop was completely deserted.  

 

He looked so good, Richard would have kissed him that way no matter what...right?

 

“So, I guess that means perfect?” Becca asked, successfully interrupting their make out session.  Hot as they were, she wasn’t particularly interested in watching them screw on her floor.  Lee turned around, red faced.  Because of embarrassment or arousal, who knew? 

 

“Actually, I feel like we could take in a little more on the right arm.”  Richard couldn’t tell the difference, but he wasn’t wearing it so he moved back to the chair, enjoying the view as Lee and Becca walked into the back. 

 

“That’s a way to say thanks for the date.”  Becca said, pulling out a few pins.  

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“This is the big night, right?”  Lee stared blankly at her. “You know… going to the Emmys, first official date… all that stuff?” 

 

“Well, we’re not technically going together.  I’m with Halt and Catch Fire.  He’s with Hannibal.” 

 

“Oh.  Well, it’s still going to be a really exciting night.  Richard really deserves to win.”  She grabbed his arm, dying for something to do other than stand in this awkward moment.  

 

“Yeah… Definitely.”  Lee said, suddenly sure that he didn’t really need that alteration, and desperately wishing he could have the last 2 minutes of his life back. 

 

**_1 week later_ **

 

“Do you think we can split a limo?”  Lee’s on the phone.  He should have someone in LA for this.  He should have a lot of things.  He makes due, though, and orders his own limos (how down to earth!) 

 

“What?” 

 

“For next week, do you think we can get away with one limo?”

 

“Lee, it’s the Emmys.”

 

“And…?”

 

“If you’re going to go all out…that’s the night to do it.”  Lee would have assumed the Baftas.  Maybe the Oscars.  Even the Oliviers (though, he didn’t.  Or… it didn’t seem like he did.  Lee had stayed at home, meeting up with Richard afterwards to work the after party circuit… but he hadn’t  _ really _ wanted to sit through the awards show.  So it wasn’t a big deal.)  Apparently, the Emmys were different. 

 

“So… two limos?” 

 

“Please.”  Lee walked into the bedroom. 

 

“Hello?  Yeah… So I’ll need two limos for arrival… but only one for departure.”  He told the guy on the other side of the phone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Lee. But it's nice to have that much faith in your partner, right?
> 
> Of course, it's not hard to, when you've got some one as talented as Richard in your bed, is it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: This chapter ends on a little bit of a sad note. :/ It's nothing THAT terrible, but I'm gonna try to get the last chapter up by the end of the day so as not to bum you out.

**_6 days later_ **

 

“Richard!”  Lee was at the door.  His bags were packed.  He’d had breakfast and showered and shaved.  His ipad and phone were even charged!  

 

Richard ran out of the bedroom, shoes untied, shirt unbuttoned, hair a mess, toothbrush still stuck in his mouth. 

 

“I’m almost ready.”  He promised.  Lee put his hand on Richard’s back.  

 

“Where’s your bag?”  Richard motioned towards the bedroom.  Lee guided Richard back to the bathroom, and then pulled Richard’s bag onto the bed, putting in extra socks, extra T shirts, and making sure he’d packed at least one pair of underwear.

 

**_3 hours later_ **

 

“Don’t forget your father.”  Lee was scrolling through titles on his iPad, but nothing was looking interesting.  They only had about an hour left on the plane, but he figured he could start another movie and finish it at the hotel.  

 

“Excuse me?”  Richard’s phone had died an hour ago.  He was trying to read, but he’d been drifting in and out of sleep most of the time.  

 

“In your acceptance speech.  Don’t forget to thank your father.”  

 

“I’m not going to win.  So I won’t forget my father.” 

 

“Ok, only sometimes, you.” 

 

“What are the sometimes you’re speaking of?  I don’t go running around winning awards, Lee.” 

 

“I’m just saying.  And don’t forget your brother.”   _ And don’t forget me _ . He thought, but he didn’t say.  As long as he remembered his “family” what did it matter if Richard thanked him?  It mattered a lot.  It mattered a shit ton. 

 

**_4 hours later_ **

 

The knockknockknock was so fast, it must have been made by a rabbit with an overactive thyroid.  Richard opened the door and there she was, screeching and running into the hotel room to jump onto Lee’s back and give him a giant hug.  

 

“Oh, Lee.”  Kristin started, still hugging him.  “I haven’t seen you in a million years.” 

 

“Pretty sure we just had you over for dinner two weeks ago.”  Richard said as he walked back into the room.  

 

“Oh, that doesn’t count.”  She insisted, sitting on the bed, right where Richard would have sat if he’d gotten there fast enough.  He sat down on the other side of Lee, who wrapped his arms around both of them and smiled. 

 

“This is nice.  This is perfect.” He said.  Kristin smacked him on the stomach. 

 

“No.  I’m going to take you somewhere perfect.”  

 

“Are you?”  Richard said.  Kristin smiled and he instantly felt terrified.  But there was no way he was abandoning Lee with her. 

 

**_1 hour later_ **

 

“Isn’t this great?” Lee bent over. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I said, isn’t this great?”  Lee shook his head. 

 

“I have no clue what you’re saying.” Kristin shrugged, and turned around to Richard.  Richard was having an abhorrent time.  The music was loud, the drinks were disgusting and the crowd was embarrassingly young.  On top of it, neither Richard or Lee had ever liked dancing like this (or at all in some cases) it definitely wasn’t their scene. 

 

Kristin had insisted they needed to cut loose.  But this was plain torture.  They were both waiting for the polite amount of time before running back to the hotel.  

 

They gave Kristin another 15 minutes, then bid her adieu, and happily escaped to the parking lot outback.  There were a few girls standing around, perhaps a little drunk.  Lee and Richard side stepped them as nicely as they could.  One looked up, and they both saw it, the recognition in her eyes. 

 

“Thorin?” She asked.  Richard laughed and smiled.  He looked a lot more like Thorin than Lee did Thranduil, so he was usually the one who got made. 

 

“Hi.”  He said. 

 

“Ned?”  Another girl, presumably they were friends, asked.  It was Lee’s turn to laugh and shrug.  

 

“You’re busy.”  The first girl said.  “Can we just get one picture?”  Lee looked at Richard.  Their usual MO was to have Lee take the picture.  He didn’t take the camera this time. 

 

“Sure.”  He said.  The girls grabbed someone off the street, and they took a group photo. “@ me if you put it on twitter.” Lee said, waving at the girls as he and Richard- a very pissy Richard- trudged back to the hotel. 

 

“What’s wrong?”  Lee asked, grabbing Richard’s hand as they entered the lobby.  Richard pulled out of Lee’s grasp. 

 

“You know what’s wrong.”  He said, pressing the elevator button harder than he needed to.  The doors immediately opened and they walked in. 

 

“You’re making a big deal over a fan picture?” 

 

“A fan picture of the two of us,  _ together _ .”  Richard reminded him.  Lee was flabbergasted.  Didn’t he realize that tomorrow night, the entire world was going to know about them.  Who cared if a few fans had a little more proof 12 hours early?

 

“Everyone knows both our shows are nominated.  It would be weird if we  _ didn’t _ see each other.” 

 

“Even so, we have a procedure in place, and you broke protocol.” Procedure?  Protocol?  When had their relationship become so… clinical?  

 

Lee didn’t need to ask. Six weeks ago, when nominations were announced.  Six months ago when he opened his goddamned mouth about actually being out.  4 years ago when he fell in love with a closet case. 

 

“So sorry.  Hope there’s some way to make it up to you.”  He smiled as seductively as possible.  He was annoyed, but Lee was a proponent of the idea that sex could usually solve problems that words couldn’t fix.  Well, maybe not solve, but certainly smooth over a little bit. 

 

Richard looked at him for a minute before he opened their hotel room door and walked directly to the shower, locking the bathroom door.  Lee flopped himself on the bed.  Looked like a little good luck tomorrow sex was out of the question. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Next Day_ **

 

“Lee?”  Richard was literally 10 feet from the bathroom, but instead of walking in, he hollered.  Lee put down his brush and walked out. 

 

“Yeah?”  Richard turned around, and Lee smiled.  There was nothing like that man in a suit. 

 

“Is my tie wonky?” Lee walked over.  His own tie was resting undone around his neck, but he ignored it and undid Richard’s, his long fingers swiftly putting it right. 

 

“Perfect.”  Richard turned back around just as Lee was about to swoop in for a kiss, so he stood back up and watched him fiddle with it some more. 

 

“I don’t know… it still looks off.”  Lee walked back into the bathroom. 

 

“Then fuck with it some more.”  He said, looking back at his mirror, checking on the time, knowing that their separate limos would be arriving any minute. 

 

They both managed to pull it together.  Lee hid his cringe at the amount of makeup Richard was wearing.  He looked so much better without it.  But vanity is a beast, and even Lee had to admit, he was going to look  _ fantastic _ when he accepted his award.  He walked over to Richard, who was standing at the door in a trance.  Lee put a hand on Richard’s shoulder, and he turned around. 

 

For a moment, Lee was transported back to the very first time he’d seen Richard smile at him. It had been enough to see those lips curled up, those eyes brighter blue than any contact they could have shoved in Lee’s eyes as Thranduil, that stature immediately straighten, to convince Lee that he had found the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

 

Things were a little strained right now.  For some reason, four and a half years of dating hadn’t been enough for Richard.  He wasn’t ready for a next step yet, even if it was just a tiny step.  And has painful as that had become, Lee was willing to accept that. 

 

It hadn’t been a problem, all these years.  Maybe because Lee didn't really think about it.  He was private, and he assumed that Richard was simply as private as he was.  It had never occurred to him that Richard was bothered by the fact that he was a man.  It didn’t come up at home, with friends- perhaps a little with Richard’s family, but they had long since jumped over that hurdle.  Lee had never imagined that, given the opportune moment, Richard would have any qualms about declaring his love.  Wasn’t he happy?  Wasn’t he proud?  It wasn’t a question of love, of course, it was just a question of living out loud, and fear of ramifications and how a fanbase that wasn’t always super supportive might react to this sort of news.

 

Lee was trying to understand it, but it was completely foreign to him.  He didn’t really like the potential that after they were completely out there might be a lot more attention paid to their personal life.  He knew they both weren’t the types who cared to flaunt their lives, and he also knew that being “gay” (or whatever, like anyone ever got that right) still meant something “exotic” or “exciting” at the moment.  But, if the right opportunity to come out publicly had ever happened by Lee… he would have taken it. 

 

It was hard accepting that Richard wouldn’t.  And it was really hard, thinking that he might walk up to that podium and completely “forget” to thank Lee tonight.  But he was willing to accept it, so much did he love Richard, and so sure was he that they would figure it all out. 

 

“Richard…”  He started, and Richard turned around.  “Just know… Whatever happens tonight, you are the most amazing, talented, hard working actor in the entire world, and I love you with all my heart.” 

 

Richard looked up at Lee, and instantly saw the giant forest King, falling on his robe and nearly giving Richard a heart attack, so convinced was he that Lee would tumble down the set and break every bone in his clumsy, beautiful body. 

 

He remembered the way Lee’s lips had felt the first time he’d kissed him- not their first kiss, because Lee had been such a pursuer, so happy to take the lead their first few dates, so happy to chat him up and tell him whatever he was thinking, whatever he was doing, whatever he was thinking of doing, really just happy to fill the air with his bubbly, cheery thoughts that Richard felt drowned in words and had no choice but to press his lips against Lee’s, just for a moment of silence. 

 

He remembered moving boxes from Lee’s barn into the house, remembered even better, Lee moving boxes all the way from the farm into Richard’s tiny Manhattan apartment.  He remembered the ways things had changed once they’d come back from New Zealand.  Even the harder things seemed like good memories- dealing with their travel when they were both somewhat more needy than they’d ever been before, dealing with their occasionally coinciding mood swings and the little things that got on their nerves so much that they’d cause comically large fights. 

 

In the end, whatever happened between them, it always came back down to mutual respect, to their deep and passionate love.  They could conquer anything together, Richard was completely sure.  They could even conquer fear. 

 

He focused back on Lee’s green eyes and smiled. 

 

“Knowing that, Lee, is better than all the awards in the bloody world.” 

 

**_One hour later_ **

 

The first thing about the Emmys that sucks is the car ride.  Or, at least, it sucked for Richard.  Lee was probably fine, sitting on his phone scrolling through twitter and reading well wishes by his followers.  But Richard couldn’t think to be on the internet with a million questions being tweeted at him “Are you nervous?” “Do you know we love you?” “What the bloody hell was that picture?” 

 

Stepping out of the limo and directly onto the red carpet, he immediately regretted his choice to go stag.  He could have taken someone.  He could have taken a friend...He could have taken Lee. 

 

He put the thought out of his mind, stood up, and walked, grateful that someone more important was obviously behind him, and he could get quickly into the Microsoft Theater.  Once he got in, he was a little overwhelmed-  it was bigger than he was expecting it to be, and already bustling with people.  A small girl in her early 20’s with a headset and a clipboard approached him, a little godsend who pulled him exactly where he was supposed to sit.  

 

Bryan, Mads and Gillan were already sitting there.  Hugh was sitting with Claire, almost too far to see, with the rest of the cast of The Path.  He was nominated for best actor, and they were nominated for best drama.  Since Hannibal was nominated, too, Hugh had a pretty good chance of going home with something.

 

The surprise was Mackenzie sitting right in front of Bryan.  Through too many set visits to Atlanta, Richard and Mackenzie had become quite close, and the second she saw him she gave him a hug.  

 

“Where are you sitting?”  He asked. She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Right here.  The whole show is.” 

 

Richard did a pretty quick check of the English alphabet.  Halt.  Hannibal.  Looked like their seating arrangements were alphabetical.  Like in grade school.  Charming.  Everyone else quickly filled in.  Lee walked in close to last- he shouldn’t have, he’d been close behind Richard.  When they locked eyes, Lee smiled, but made no attempt for anything else.  Simply took his conveniently placed seat directly in front of Richard, and looked forward.  

 

The beginning of the show was… Jimmy Kimmel style comedy.  Which wasn’t necessarily bad.  It also wasn’t necessarily memorable.  Richard laughed every time he saw one of the (too many) camera’s on him.  He couldn’t quite figure out where all of them were, so he sat back, not calling too much attention to the fact that he was sitting directly behind his “former costar.” 

 

The moment finally came.  Richard’s category was up first- out of his and Lee’s.  And he was nervous.  He was actually nervous.  Obviously, he wasn’t going to win.  He hadn’t even prepared a speech, which he now realized was very stupid, there was at least a chance that he  _ could _ win, and it wouldn’t have been that hard to have written a few names down on a napkin.  What if he forgot to thank his father? 

 

They read the name.  Everyone clapped.  It was deafening in Richard’s ears. 

 

It wasn’t his name.  

 

From a few rows in front of them, Alan Cumming stood up, followed by his husband Grant, and kissed him passionately before Alan ran onto the stage and gave an acceptance speech that was funny and sweet and grateful- something Richard would have never been able to do correctly (especially without preparation.)  Lee looked back at Richard, but he could tell he had his “the cameras are looking I’m fine” facade on, and he was going to have to wait until very late that night to find out how he really felt.  

 

They sat pretty stiffly until the end of the awards.  It was time for racing hearts and sweating palms again, as they announced the nominees for Best Drama.  Richard wished desperately that he was sitting next to Lee, letting him obliterate his hand with his bone crushing strength.  He was right behind him, but he didn’t want to be.  Richard wanted so badly to be  _ there _ with him.  So much that it hurt.  

 

They announced the winner, Orange is the New Black, and a gorgeous group of mostly women walked on stage together, holding hands, smiling, Jenji Kohan happily accepting the well deserved award. 

 

Richard looked at Lee.  Lee didn’t have a face for the cameras, he only had him, and when he turned and looked back, Richard’s knees buckled.  Which was fine, since he was sitting down.  He bent over, knowing the cameras were everywhere, and gave Lee the kiss of his life. 

 

Everyone in their aisles was aware of their relationship, but they were surprised anyways, and while the entire theater was giving Orange is the New Black a round of applause, everyone from Hannibal and Halt and Catch Fire was clapping for Richard and Lee, who were still kissing, and incredibly embarrassed, and quickly stood up to clap for the winner.  

 

The rest of the show was too long.  They didn’t have that much to go, but it was torture to not being sitting next to Lee now.  Richard kept looking for reasons to tap him on the shoulder, knowing that every move they were making was definitely being recorded.  

 

When they finally let everyone go, Richard waited for Lee to get out, and walked with him to the exit.  They were both still a bit on the embarrassed side, looking at each other like schoolboy crushes.  Bryan walked up, attempted to put his arms around their shoulders (and when he couldn’t properly reach them, grabbed them around the waists instead) and pulled them in with a big smile. 

 

“So, after a stunt like that, I’m sure you just want to go home and enjoy yourselves.”  

 

Richard blushed while Lee agreed wholeheartedly. 

 

“Well, too fuckin’ bad.  Let’s give those reporters the full story.”

 

In all the excitement, Richard had completely forgotten that he was about to be dragged through a throng of reporters with eager questions.  He looked at Lee, who held out his hand while Bryan moved back.  Richard took it, and squeezed out his nerves. 

 

“Let's do this.”  He said, watching Lee beam with pride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week and the fic are both over. :(
> 
> I am a boring old lady who's paycheck doesn't come in until next Monday. Quick! Some one send me another prompt!
> 
> (Please ignore the other ones I haven't quite gotten to yet...er...sorry)
> 
> Writing about gay-ish pretty actors is always enjoyable, but the most fun part is getting to interact with you guys who actually plow through the terrible spelling and shifty plots with me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for coming along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt (sort of) from Tumblr. My name over there is ineedthislikeaholeinthehead.
> 
> I don't always get to prompts because I am a POS and get distracted by other stuff. But if you want to send me amazing prompts that will distract me from the other things I am supposed to be writing, please do. Because, as said, I am shit, so I love to write little stories like this instead of writing what I should be working on.


End file.
